1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to printed circuit boards (PCBs) and, more particularly, to PCBs having supporting patterns and method of fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, because of the tendencies towards f light, slim, short and small package products, processing technologies for reducing a thickness of the PCB and miniaturizing the PCB have been studied. One of these processing technologies is about lamination technology using a carrier substrate. Specifically, after preparing a carrier substrate, a lamination structure is formed. The lamination structure is formed by forming a plurality of circuit pattern layers and insulation layers on the carrier substrate. Then, a thin PCB having the circuit pattern layers and the insulation layers is formed by removing the carrier substrate from the lamination structure. The manufacturing techniques employing the removable carrier substrate have been noted in the related fields because it can reduce the thickness of the PCB. This is in contrast with the general technology in which the circuit patterns are directly implemented on a copper clad laminate (CCL) substrate. On the other hand, despite the advent of the technique utilizing the above-mentioned carrier substrate, new technologies used for fabricating a thin PCB with greater reliability are increasingly in demand.